


That wasn't even half bad now, was it?

by DaiSugaTrash_FromHell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I love those idiots, M/M, PWP, Suga is a tease, powerbottom!Suga, srsly thats the only bottom!suga, they love eachother tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiSugaTrash_FromHell/pseuds/DaiSugaTrash_FromHell
Summary: Suga is a tease, our dorks love eachother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crashcrashBURN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashcrashBURN/gifts).



"DAICHI GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Noya yelled as Daichi missed yet another recieve. They were playing a three on three match after Daichi gave in on the first years' whining of wanting a bit more training after practice.  
"Yes Daichi, you don't seem too focused today.." Suga beamed at the captain with a smirk as he wiggled his butt a bit more, only for Daichi to see as he stood at an angle next to the scoreboard.  
"I swear I'll kill you Sug-" Daichi went to stay, but his breath caught in his throat as the silverhaired tease licked his lips while making eyes at him. This was going to be a long game....

When practice was finally over Suga couldn't help but laugh at Daichi's obvious frustration. The other boy stomped over to him and janked him away by his arm, grumbling something about not having time to change because they really needed to work on that group assignment for Japanes Lit that needed to be handed in tomorrow. Suga didn't correct him to say it didn't need to be handed in untill next month, because this was the reaction he had been hoping for.  
He said goodbye to Asahi with an apologetic glance and let Daichi pull him the full five minute walk from the school to his own house.

He fumbled for his key. After he eventually found it in the coat pocket which he'd already checked three times -Daichi's hands all over him didn't help either- he unlocked the door and before he even had the chance to open it like a normal person, Daichi had already pushed him through.  
'Easy there, Dai. Let me at least say hi to my mother before you carry me upstairs bridal style.' He chuckled into Daichi's neck as the black haired captain made his way to pick Suga up.  
"MOM DAICHI AND I ARE HOME, WE'LL BE STUDYING SO PLEASE DONT DISTURB US!" He yelled into the hallway. There wasn't any response.  
"Here, look at this." Daichi said as he picked up a note from the side table.  
'Dear Koushi' It said.  
'I went to the grocery story in the next town -you know the big one where they sell your grandmothers favourite sake- I'll be back late in the evening. Love Mom.'  
"Good." Daichi said as he picked up Suga from the floor and carried him upstairs.

Daichi roughly shoved him against the wall once they were finally inside Suga's bedroom. Suga loved his room, everywhere you looked you could see bits and pieces of his and Daichi's friendship. Volleyball posters they'd collected over the years on the walls, the 'rare' ones exchanged between them so many times that there were little tears in the corners. A few books next to his bedside drawer which undoubtedly had been nicked from Daichi's shelves one time or another. But most importantly the pile of his lovers clothing ontop of his chair. At first Suga's mother had proposed he left some of his clothes at Suga's for the many 'emergency sleepovers' they had when they were in middle school. There were still emergency sleepovers now, but not in the same sense as five years ago.

"Ssuga I nneed you closer." Daichi breathed into silver hair, as he proceeded to put his leg inbetween Suga's thighs and started working his hips.  
"Dai-" Suga shivered, feeling the heat pool low in his stomach and even more of his blood rushing south. He loved Daichi so much. When he'd finally mustered up enough courage to confess to his best friend a few months ago, it appeared that they both had been morons and that thay could have had this much sooner.  
Suga wasn't complaining though, he loved what they had now, loved this. The silver haired boy showed this by reaching down and palming the other boy's crotch. Daichi let out a moan.  
"You little minx." He huffed as he slid his hands inside Suga's T-shirt. Suga kept palming Daichi though his sweatpants as he felt warm hands tracing the soft skin of his back, reaching the sensitive spot where the small of his back met the curve of his ass. He let out a little groan as Daich slid both his hands under his sweatpants and boxers, cupping his ass and bringing their crotches together.  
"This is what you get from being such a tease at practice" The captain breathed between mumbled breaths.  
Soon friction alone wasn't enough anymore, but at the same time almost too much. Suga felt the strain of his bulge inside his pants as he worked his hips against Daichi's.  
"Daichi..." He mumbled.  
"Dai... I nneed you inside of me soon, otherwise-" His breath caught in his throat as he felt the other boy's erection brush against his own through the layers of clothing.

The dark haired boy got the hint and he himself was far enough to understand the rush of his lover. He softly planted a kiss on the beautymark under the other boy's left eye and picked him up again, carrying him to the bed and laying him down on the soft blankets.  
Suga lay on his back as Daichi firstly took his own clothes off, then bowed over Suga and grasped his waistbaind, deliberately pulling them down as slowly as possible. The smaller boy seached Daichi's eyes as he did so, trying to convert a message.  
"First prepare me, then-" he arched his eyebrow and smirked at the boy who was currently undoing him of his much unwanted clothing.  
"Oh" Said Daichi, glancing at his lover's erection between his beautiful milky thighs.  
"We'll see about that." He smirked back and suddenly dived down to grasp Suga at the base of his cock, making the other boy jerk his hips upward. He lowered his head and brought his tongue towards the flush tip and slowly licked around it. He heard Suga's breath hitch and took the whole of the sensitive tip between his lips and started sucking.  
"Daichi stop, before I-" but Daichi had other plans. He reached for the nightstand and quickly got some lube and a condom out. He put the lube on his fingers and slipped one finger inside Suga. This earned him a moan from the angel lying before his eyes. He carefully but practically prepared suga untill he was ready for him and a wimpering mess on the matress.  
"So much for your little idea right?" Dachi chuckled as he brought his face towards Suga's to kiss him on the forhead. Suga however, had foreseen his move and quickly put his hands on Daichi's shoulders and moving his waist over the other boy, and thus switching their positions.  
"Didn't think so, captain" he breathed as he straddled Daichi's lap, making the dark haired boy moan.

Suga bit his lip and seached for Daichi's eyes as he lowered himself onto him.  
"Stay still now and enjoy the show" He said inbetween laboured breaths. Once the dark haired boy was fully inside him he started rocking his hips, immidiately extracting a gasp from Daichi.  
"Kou.. Koushi I-" Daichi mumbled as Suga rode him.  
"Hush my love, it is allright I'm here, I will take care if you." Suga said as he placed his hands on Daichi's chest to keep the boy from moving himself. Suga moaned as he shifted his hips a bit so Daichi's erection hit his prostate with every thrust he made. Suga knew Daichi was already close, felt it in the way his breath hitched and he whrithed underneath him. They had teased eachother all day. He smirked as he clenched his muscles around Daichi, making the other boy gasp and reaching out for his hips.  
"Koushi please... I'm so close" Daichi breathed as he felt his orgasm pooling in his stomach.  
Suga took the hands from his hips and laced the other boy's fingers between his own as he lowered his head towards Daichi's. He pressed a soft kiss on his warm lips.  
"Daichi I love you so much.. ah.. Dai-" He mumbled onto his lovers lips. He used the other boy's hands to help himself sit upright again and rocked his hips faster, each time hitting his own prostate and bringing himself closer to the edge. He just needed..  
"Dai, help me please? Just...ah-" he pleaded while bringing the dark haired boy's hand to his own weeping cock and stroking himself with Daichis hand in rythm with his thrusts.

They were both so, so close. Suga was almost seeing stars as he felt the heat build and build and build. He was practically there, but when he heard his name fall from his lover's lips, in between gasps and moans he became completely undone. His vision turned white and he felt his muscles contract around Daichi. He didn't know what he yelled out but it was probably some form of Daichi's name.  
When he was almost coming back from his release he felt the other boy coming inside of him,and hearing him whisper his name almost send him back into orgasm. Suga opened his eyes and helped Daichi ride out his climax, after which he threw himself on the now sticky chest of his Daichi and buried his head in his neck.  
"I love you so much Daichi" he mumbled to his lover's collarbone.  
"I love you too, koushi."

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in a fit of procratination. sorry not sorry.  
> Unbetaed(ish)and english is not my first language.   
> also first fic ever so again sorry


End file.
